For an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display at present using an OLED to display, a light and thin display is desired by the user and the manufacturer.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing an OLED displayer in the related art. An OLED unit 3 arranged between a first substrate 1 and a second substrate 2 has a size and an area corresponding to the first substrate 1 and the second substrate 2, and the region corresponding to the first substrate 1 and the second substrate 2 forms a display area of the display, therefore the size of the OLED unit 3 is required to correspond to the entire display area. However, a manufacturing technology of an OLED light-emitting unit is not mature, so the production cost is high, and it is difficult to reduce the cost especially when using an outdoor large-size OLED display.